


My Fiancee

by Kagomelovers23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomelovers23/pseuds/Kagomelovers23
Summary: Can a misunderstanding break an engagement? Or was love even there to begin with? Can Kagome let go?
Relationships: Higarashi Kagome/Yunoki Azuma
Kudos: 2





	My Fiancee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! I was just looking into my story when I was suddenly inspired to write soooo….enjoy! also please review after please tell me what you think. Onegai!
> 
> Note: kagome is 17 here while azuma is 18
> 
> Warning : containes sexual scenes not proper for 18 and above(not that it stops others…hehehe.)aswell as ooc.
> 
> Disclaimer. Inuyasha and la corda is not mine. They belong to their respectful and wonderful creators. Anyway on with the fic.

9 years ago

An 9 year old Azuma sighed as he went to his favorite spot with a heavy heart. His beloved grandmother was now ordering him to quit the piano because he was better than his aniki's.

He stops however as he heard a beautiful singing voice. He followed it surprise to see a beautiful girl with shoulder length bluish black hair wearing an elegant and beautiful kimono. She was pale but not overly so with rosy cheeks. She was so beautiful and so innocent that he continued to stare. 'I…..i want to marry her ' he thought blushing.

"Ahh gomen I didn't know I had an audience. I'm Kagome. You?" she asked softly smilling gently at him and he felt his sadness leave him only to be replace with something warm. "Azuma. My name's Azuma " he answered smiling a true smile for the first time in years.

They had talked and got along well until it was time to come back. But before she could leave he grab her. "Ne kagome….. can I marry you? When were older?" he asked softly almost hesitantly. "Hai. Only if you promise to try to be good at playing the flute and even enjoy it. I want you to smile more Azuma ok?" She asked as he nodded at her. 

Present Day:

Kagome closed her eyes, silent tears trailing past her slightly pale cheek. It had been done. It was over. There so-called engagement has finally been ended….yet why did it hurt? Her heart feels like it was breaking, slowly and painfully falling into hundreds….NO thousands of pieces. She didn't understand. She hated him didn't she?

Yet why? Why was she now here? Crying her eyes out like there's no tomorrow. She hated this, this, whatever it is! She hated him. Always have. His cold smile. His annoying obedience. His graceful movements. His freaking fake mask. Everything he is. Yet why did it hurt? Knowing that she may not see him again. That he may forget her. That he could have another fiancée after a week….no even tomorrow if he truly wish!

"Kagome?" a soft gentle yet slightly worried voice called. She stiffen she knew it was him. Only he would know this place. It was the place where they first met. At that warm night by this sakura tree yet surprisingly that was all she can remember. Meeting him here for the first time. They spoke yet she could not remember what they spoke of. Weird since she could vividly remember his clothes, his expression at seeing her there even how short his hair was at that time!

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold tone. He was the only one she ever spoke this coldly with….no one else. No one. Only him. She can feel the tears now forming on her eyes before she closed them immediately. She will NOT cry infront off him. NEVER!

"I was worried so I went to look for you. I thought you'd be here… Are you alright?" He asked stepping out of the darkness his purple hair swaying on his back. His golden eyes soften with worry gazing at her with tenderness that made her heart ache.

"Stop acting as if you care Azuma. There's no need to use that façade infront of me anymore. I am no longer your fiancée." She snapped hissing his name with pure malice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

The boy now known as Azuma Yunoki frowned at her words before walking towards here with such grace that it made her sick. He stopped only when he was infront of her looking at her with a serious face.

"Kagome…..don't say that. I do care about you. Always. And I've never wore a façade infront of you. Never once. Also about you no longer being my fiancée doesn't change how I feel for you. I love you Kagome. I've always had and always will. You're the one who's in denial not me. So please….. stop acting as if I was the one who betrayed you. You were the one who demanded to cancel our engagement not me." he stated seriously looking into her sapphireeyes with his golden one.

"I don't believe you Azuma! How can I when you have already introduce a girl…..hino-san was it? To Ayano-san. You tell me you LOVE me when your dating somebody else" she yelled tears now flowing n her eyes. She hated him for doing this to her. She hated him for pretending…pretending to love her when there was somebody else.

"I never lied kagome. Hino-san was a friend, I found her amusing and even tease her true but I never loved her. I merely introduced her to ayano-san as my girlfriend so that she can stop pestering me besides she's Kazuki's girlfriend. He likes…no loves her. I couldn't possible introduce you since you'll get in trouble with my grandmother so please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." he whispered wiping her tears.

She shook her head refusing to believe in her words again only to feel him gently tilt her head upwards yet she still refuse to look at him only for her eyes to widen at the feel of his lips on her.

He was kissing her!

Yunoki was kissing her!

Azuma was kissing her!...wait? What!

She tried to push him away only to feel him corner her on the sakura tree. She gasped when he nipped her lips accidentally opening her lips in shocked only to moan as he slipped his lips on her.

Stroking hers…..coasting it to intertwined with his. She whimpered gently as he suckles on her tongue. Her once pushing hands gripping his white haori tightly.

He pushed her lightly to trail a finger on her cheek. "Daisuki dayo kagome." He whispered kissing her again but this time kagome didn't struggle. She needed him to prove that he loved her. Needed this.

Lemon warning

Azuma gently pushed her kimono aside nibbling on her neck before gently sucking it as she moaned biting her lower lip to contain the sounds.

Azuma's eyes darken noticing what she was doing.

"Don't. I want to hear you as I pleasure you kagome." He whispered in a husky voice causing her to shiver .

She blushed nodding gently as Azuma swiftly took off her upper clothes before lying it underneath them. He gently trailed kisses on her face to her shoulder and neck before licking her nipple gently as his other hand gently pinch the other as she moaned unconsciously pushing her breast more to his attention.

Azuma groaned at the sounds she made his hakama suddenly felt to tight for him before he started to suck on her nipple swirling his tongue gently as she gasped whimpering gently.

He then took of her lower garments before pausing to stare intently on her pussy surprise to see no hair there.

"You shave." he mumbled before pushing her legs apart eyes darkening further as he watch a wet trail of her juice trailing down her pussy.

"Your so wet kagome and I've barely touch you. Hmm your so sensitive to such little touch. I wonder" he mumbled as he lick the wet trails up to her cunt as she bolt at the touch only to feel azuma pushing her hips down before burring her head there as she yelped in pleasured shock.

"Azuma" she moaned closing her eyes tightly as azuma pleasure her. He gentle licks her core before he showered her clit with attention. "Ne do you like it koi? Feeling me like you?"he asked seductively as she nodded moaning. He groaned kami he can hear her every moan, whimper and groan as he felt himself harden further but ignored it for hers.

He licks her gentle but once he saw her clit harden he latch on it sucking hard as he heard kagome shout his name as she come. But never once did he stop. He gently and softly insert a finger in her as he felt her tense lightly.

"Shhh it's fine koi." Just relax he cooed gently pushing it in and out before sucking on her clit again. Once he felt it relax he inserted another and another until she came again once he hit her pleasure spot. He growled tacking off his hakama freeing himself.

Azuma positioned himself on top of her pushing himself in until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned she was sooo tight. "Kagome" he whispered as she nodded her permission.

He growled as he pulled back only to thrust back in sharply. "Kami koi. You're so tight. You're squeezing me in your hot wet pussy so firmly." He purred thrusting faster as she moaned in need.

"You like that don't you koi. Feeling me inside you. Hitting that wonderful spot that makes you scream. Ne answer me koi" he hissed slowing down only to her her whine in need. "Come on koi answer me. You love the way I make love to you ne? The way I seem to fill you so completely?" he whispered darkly in her ear nibbling it gently.

"Hai. I love it Azuma. Onegai more. Faster. Harder. "she begged as he followed her commaned knowing that he can deny her nothing. After a couple more thrust and he came with her filling her with his seed as he panted collapsing on top of her before hugging her to himself.

"I love you koi. So much." He mumbled again a she cuddled him.

"I love you to Azuma demo what about our engagement?" she asked yawning gently.

"I'll take care of it now sleep koi. You need energy." Azuma ordered softly tenderly stroking her har as she nodded closing her eyes.

As he watch her sleep he remembered the surprise and decision he made after that first meeting.

9 years ago:

They later found out a month after that they were engage not only by their promise but also by their parents. An arrange married to one another and Azuma never minded not only because he was ordered by his grandmother but also because he truly wanted to marry her. 

She was the only one he ever truly wanted for his own. He would do everything to protect their promise and he would never make her cry. He would never let her go like he did for the piano. Never be intimidated by his grandmother to stop. 

That he swore to himself.

Present time

He didn't know if kagome remembered their promise but it didn't matter. He would fight his grandmother if she wouldn't agree to re arrange their engagement because he wouldn't let her go. He almost did lose her awhile ago but he had been able to save their relationship. He smiled happy to finally have her in his arms without her fighting it. He truly loved her and he would make sure she would stay....... as his fiancee.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway sorry if I had any grammar errors since I'm 2/3 awake in doing this fic. I hadn't have sleep yet and I'ts 2;30 am when I started and it's now 4;30 am. So sorry. Anyway please review this story and tell me what you think. Preeeetttyyyy ppppllllleeeeeaaaaseeeee. Yawn ok enough about that I still need to sleep I have school today sooo….
> 
> Thanks to those that will review I hope you enjoyed my story.
> 
> kagomelovers


End file.
